See? No Harm Done
by shadowsreached
Summary: What’s the only way to save your humans and there friends? Die for them. Lucky, Yugi’s faithful golden retriever, learns this when an “accident” occurs. Goes along with the song Desert Rose.


**Shadowsreached**: Hello! I'd be glad to talk to you on my E-mail - if you have any questions or comments about this short story.

**Summery: **What's the only way to save your humans and there friends? Die for them.

Lucky, Yugi's faithful golden retriever, learns this when an "accident" occurs.

**Setting:** _After_ the accident.

**Warnings:** Detailed burning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; however the Lucky is mine.

See? No harm done...

A large dog bounced happily on the grass, laughing hysterically at the sight of the house that was burning in the far distance. He spun around a couple times, trying to catch his tail and then started to yelp happily as he let his paws guide him wherever they wanted, or rather, where his other self wanted. He fell on the ground and let himself roll around on the soft grass with a cheesy smile on his face.

Looking up he saw the burning house, and for a few minutes just stared at it before he laughed at it, pounding his paws on the grass with delight. 'Look Lucky! Look and smile at what I've—what _we've_ done!'

Suddenly he stopped laughing and became still at what the voice had said. Obviously his other self wasn't happy about his actions because a sudden headache began to stir in his mind. However, this time, he ignored it. His other self growled at him, snapping at him to obey, but he ignored the voice again and instead looked deeply into the fire. Intoxicated by the crackles of the flames in the distance and the smell of the strong smoke that went into his nose he rose onto his paws and stepped a bit closer to the scene. Suddenly, a wave of pain hit his head and he fell onto the grass whimpering softly. When the pain subsided, he quickly got back up and walked closer to the house again, this time, a little faster. 'What are you doing!?'The voice snarled in the back of his mind, with a terrible cruelness in it. 'I swear I can easily kill you! Tell me what you think you are doing!' The voice screamed at him. Another wave of pain flashed through his body but he forced himself to stay up this time. He knew for a fact that his other self wouldn't put up with this but he also wouldn't _really_ kill him. If he died, his other self would die as well; it was just a dry threat his other self used to overpower him.

Blocking out the voice by putting his ears back he listened to the mothers and kids screaming as they ran past him for the safety of the streets ahead. Putting his ears forward again he began to run up to the burning house. Suddenly he felt that happy feeling again and he began to laugh hysterically. He tried to run on but his body was trembling with the laughs so much he had to stop and catch his breath. He steadied himself once again and let his paws sweep over the grass as fast as they could while the stars shined an eerie glow above his head. They told him to go back and to forget what was on his mind but he couldn't, this was the only way.

'_How dare you! You can't do this! You want all this to end for you?!' _

"No" He thought, but he realized he had to do it if he wanted to protect his family, and that's what he _did_ want.

The fire's splintering noises sounded in his ears noisily, causing him to dart forward even faster. _'STOP you baka!' _The blaze was close now, and he had hardly any steps left to run.

A part of his mind, told him to turn back and run away from the flames before it was too late, but at the same time it told him this was the finishing step in what he needed to do to save the family he loved.

He let his tongue hang out in the air one last time before he screamed in delight, this time on his own accord, and ran into the fire head first.

The scorching flames automatically caught on his golden coat and he felt his tongue began to smolder. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily as his large paws picked up more flames, flames that soon ran up his legs and onto his back and tail. The flames hurt his body; he fell down a couple of times but forced himself to get back up in stern determination. If he was going to die, he was going to do it in resistance towards his other self.

His eyes began to sting and bleed; he realized that they where probably burning away. He could hear his other self screaming loudly at the pain and it hurt his head to listen to it. After awhile he realized that the headaches that began would soon die down; his other self was dying first.

The shadows of the large house ran over him and laughed at him as he yelped and screamed in a song only he could understand.

Running around in circles he cried loudly at the pain that scorched through his body but he forced himself to smile with every cry he made for what he was accomplishing. Soon the headaches vanished and he could feel his mind baking; his other self was dead, and now he was going with it.

Several people screamed his name and he could barley hear the kids that cried loudly at the sight.

He fell onto the ground once again, but this time he couldn't get up. The flames around him licked at his body while the flames on him ate it. He stopped screaming when he felt his nose burn away and then stopped whimpering when he felt his fur burn away leaving his delicate skin behind for the flames to get at.

Twitching was all he could do now, so he did it. He closed his eyes one last time and let them fry.

He couldn't here anymore, couldn't see, couldn't feel, and now, couldn't breathe. However, before he died he smiled happily at what he had accomplished and wished that his family, the family whose game shop was on fire because of an "accident," was safe.


End file.
